


Harmless Crush

by HamilWriter_02



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Maria, Best Friends, Biromantic Maria, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, Non-Binary Peggy, Nonbinary Character, Peggy is sad, Sad, Secret Crush, heartbroken, meggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: Peggy and Maria have known each other for years. They met when Peggy was in 5th grade and Maria was in 6th.Maria has helped Peggy through gender and sexuality realization, and Peggy helps Maria with self-love.They are so close that they tell each other every single thing.But then Maria tells her that she has a crush. She talks about it every single day on their way to school. Peggy feels upset by this and is even worse when she finds out Maria's crush likes her back.Then Peggy figures out why.Peggy has a crush on her best friend.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Harmless Crush

"Maybe you should go over and greet our new neighbors, sweetie!" Peggy's mother exclaimed, excited. Peggy shrugged and sighed. "Sure, whatever..." 

But then there was a knock on the door. Peggy opened it to reveal a girl in a red blouse standing there. "Hello. My name is Maria Lewis. I'm in 6th grade. This is my mom. We just moved in across the street." Peggy fixed her glasses and said a polite greeting, before Mrs. Lewis gave a box of flavored hot chocolate to her. "Here's a gift for your family for Christmas time." Peggy smiled and nodded. "Thanks so much Mrs. Lewis." The woman laughed. "Oh, you're welcome!"

Peggy gave a shy wave to Maria before closing the door and putting the box of hot chocolate away. Peggy rubbed her eyes, tired. It was late and she should be getting to bed. She said goodnight to her parents and sisters before going to bed. She pulled the covers over herself, thinking about the girl a year older than her.

* * *

The next week, Peggy's family was invited over to the Lewis family's house for the Christmas party. Peggy sighed and got ready before realizing that she might be able to become friends with Maria. She quickly tugged her shoes on and threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail. She skipped out the door after her parents, carrying the party snack they were bringing to share. They walked across the street to Maria's house. 

Peggy has a good feeling about today.


End file.
